Lover Boy
by DammitimmaD
Summary: ALPHA Force were just going to pick Alex up a day early, what they didn't expect to find was the mess in living room and Alex sleeping soundly with a beautiful blonde. Just humor and stuff, rated T because I don't know how the ratings work!


**AN: So I'm really disappointed, considering there has been NO ONE updating in the ALPHA Force fandom! It's unbearable! And also the number of fics written for them has stayed firmly on 69, which I found slightly inappropriate for anyone that knows what that means ;) **

**So I wrote this story because I always wondered why Alex never had a girlfriend, or at least one that was mentioned in the books because really, the way he's described in the books he sounds HOT! So I wrote this for him! It's basically when ALPHA Force go to Alex's house a day early to pick him up and they find that he's just spent the night with his girlfriend. :D**

**Please read and review :) They make me happy.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think Alex will mind?" Asked Li from the backseat of the car.<p>

"He'll be happy" Was Amber's reply from behind her.

"Yeah, we're only coming a day early" Hex added.

Paulo nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes trained on the winding Northumbrian roads. "We're nearly there" Paulo said. "Its too late to turn back now"

They turned into the driveway of a quaint little house that fit perfectly with the countryside views. There were two cars parked already in the driveway, one Paulo recognised as Alex's mothers and the other none of the team had seen before.

Amber knocked on the door of Alex's house, standing back with the others and waiting.

It was at least ten o'clock in the morning so it surprised them when Alex's mother opened the door and said: "Oh! Hello! Alex is sleeping at the moment! I'll just go and wake him"

Hex stepped forward, a smile playing on his lips. "Please, allow us" He said politely.

Alex's mother nodded. "I was just going to run down to the shops. I'll be back in about an hour or so" She said as she walked towards the door. "Alex is in the living room" She called as she left.

Hex grinned as he headed for some double doors, but Li beat him to it. "Don't scare him" She said firmly.

Amber came to stand next to Have, smiling. "Come on Li. It'll be fun"

Li thought for a moment before turning around and gently opening one of the double doors. Hex frowned as she froze, peering into the room.

"What?" Amber asked, walking forward and looking into the room.

She turned back to Hex and Paulo grinning. "You will not believe this" She said.

Hex moved forward looking over Li as he grinned. "No way" he muttered.

Alex was lying peacefully on the sofa, on his side. His strong arms were wrapped around a girl of about seventeen. Her blond hair was spilling over Alex's bare chest, she fit perfectly in his arms, as though they were moulded together. Both were sleeping peacefully beneath a large blanket that covered them both to the chest. Alex wasn't wearing a shirt but Hex could see that the girl was wearing a hot pink bra.

The television was still playing quietly in the background and Hex looked around to find that Alex's shirt was lying a fair distance away, along with two pairs of tracksuit pants.

Li giggled. "That's so cute" She murmured.

Amber nodded vigorously as Hex smiled. "Are we going to wake them up?" He asked.

Paulo nodded. "Yes, we need to get ready to leave" He said smiling.

Li scowled at him but realised he was right. "Gently" She told them firmly.

Hex nodded. "Hey!" He whispered, knowing it was enough to wake Alex.

Sure enough Alex yawned, his movements causing the blond girl to stir in his arms.

Alex smiled lovingly down at her. "Hey gorgeous" He murmured, as she turned her head to see him. Alex bent down to kiss her and she moved her body so that it was facing his as she kissed back passionately.

Hex raised an eyebrow at Paulo as the girl gently caressed Alex's cheek. Hex shuddered slightly, it was weird watching Alex, who had always liked his space, with his tongue in someone else's mouth.

Li was still grinning but Hex shook his head, moving back slightly. "ALEX" He called, making it look like he was about to come in. Instantly the others scrambled away from the door, not wanting to be caught watching. Alex and the girl broke apart, looking up in surprise.

"Alex!" Hex called again.

"Uh, I'm busy!" Alex replied awkwardly.

Li couldn't help but giggle at this and Hex smiled. "We're coming in Alex!" Amber said, unable to stop herself.

"Wait!" Alex pleaded, leaping to his feet. The girl on the couch wrapped the blanket around her half naked body, as Alex pulled on his tracksuit pants and stumbled over to the door. "I'll be back soon" He promised her, she smiled at him and nodded.

Alex closed the door quickly. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, obviously confused and still sleepy.

"Actually" Amber said. "The more important question is who that girl is?"

Alex paled. "Uh...um...that's...my girlfriend" He stammered.

Amber nodded knowingly. "We gathered that much from your little tongue fest" Amber told him. "How long have you known her?" She asked.

"Three years" Alex replied, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"How long have you been an item?"

"Two years" Alex replied.

"Why didn't we know about her then?" Li asked, pouting slightly.

Alex frowned at them. "Why are you here?" He asked again. "You said that you'd be here tomorrow"

"We wanted to surprise you" Li explained. "Surprise!"

Alex was not amused.

"Do we get to meet her?"

Alex scowled. "Just give me a second" He said, slipping back into the room.

"You want to meet my friends?" Alex's voice could be easily heard and Paulo smiled to himself.

"I'd love to!" The girl said sleepily.

There was some movement for a second. "Alex" She said. "Can I borrow one of your shirts? I can't find mine, I think we lost somewhere between the kitchen table and here" Paulo couldn't help but grin at this.

Alex chuckled and there was some more rustling around. Soon enough Alex emerged from the room, he had put on a large hoodie and attached to his arm was the blond girl. She smiled at them confidently, raising the hand that wasn't entwined with Alex's. "Hey" She said.

"Guys, this is Amy, my girlfriend. Amy, this is Amber, Hex, Paulo and Li" Alex introduced quickly. "So we're leaving early?" He asked ALPHA Force.

Hex nodded quickly. "That's why we're here" He said.

Amy smiled at them and tugged Alex's hand so that he looked down at her, she didn't waste time as she pressed her lips firmly against his for a few moments before pulling away and smiling fondly at him. "I'll be awaiting your return" She murmured to him.

Alex grinned at her, forgetting that his friends were watching as he tilted her chin up and kissed her hungrily.

Hex cleared his throat uncomfortably as the kiss continued and Alex pulled away, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Amy beamed at him, not looking the least bit ashamed as she squeezed her boyfriends hand. "Call me when you get back" She said. "And if you're a good boy, last night will look like an appetiser compared to the main course I'll give you when you return" She gave him a flirtatious smile before disappearing out the door.

Alex watched her go sadly before he glanced at his friends, clapping his hands together. "Well, I'll get changed and grab my stuff, then we can go" He said, practically running from the room.

"Do you think he's trying to get away from us?" Li asked as she watched the blond boy dart up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

"No, he wants to leave as soon as possible to get back to his girlfriend" Paulo grinned back.

Amber snorted. "Of course he does, he's a boy for goodness sake!"

Alex emerged from the bedroom and jumped down the stairs. "Are we leaving now?" He asked.

"Of course we are, lover-boy. We wouldn't want to keep you from your girl or anything!" Hex quipped as he walked towards the door.

Alex groaned, this was going to be a _long_ mission.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! I may make this a two shot, or three shot. But for now it's staying as it is! <strong>

**Please review! Tell me if you want this to continue! **


End file.
